People frequently carry cargo on vehicles. Specialized racks are available for securing recreational items typically on top or on the rear of vehicles. Carrying cargo outside the vehicle is a convenient way to increase carrying capacity, particularly considering current trends to drive smaller, more fuel efficient vehicles, and particularly with respect to inherently large items that usually don't fit well inside a vehicle, for example, boats, bikes, skis, and surfboards. However, a significant concern with external carrying devices is the potential for theft.
Some cargo items require straps to bind things to a rack or to an external surface of a vehicle. For example, straps are typically used to secure boats and surfboards on top of vehicles. Straps are also commonly used to secure baggage to external racks. Unfortunately, straps may be easily cut or loosened sufficiently for a thief to quickly remove cargo from the vehicle. There is a need for strapping devices that are more secure from theft, easy to use, and which address other related manufacturing and/or performance problems.